mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Sunshower Raindrops
Sunshower Raindrops is a female Pegasus pony with a jasmine coat, Tiffany blue mane and tail, medium turquoise eyes, and a cutie mark of three raindrops. She is unnamed in the show, but she is named in merchandise. She shares her design with Derpy. Her name is similar to those of G3 Earth pony mare Sunshower and G1 seapony filly Sun Shower.__TOC__ Depiction in the series Sunshower Raindrops appears in the show as a background pony. She makes her first appearance in Friendship is Magic, part 1 at the party that Pinkie Pie throws for Twilight Sparkle in Ponyville's library. In Feeling Pinkie Keen, she hovers behind the trailer alongside Derpy after a myriad of objects fall on Twilight Sparkle. She, along with Derpy, looks guiltily at the foreman after the accident. Sunshower Raindrops is part of the weather team in Winter Wrap Up, and one of the ponies initially sent to retrieve the southern birds alongside "Cloud Kicker" and Rainbowshine, later joined by Sprinkle Medley. She also appears with a pale blue-violet coat knocking snow off a tree branch, and a pony with the design, eye color, and cutie mark of Sunshower Raindrops but the coat and partly mane colors of Orange Swirl and "Candy Mane" appears late in the episode in the line of Pegasi following Rainbow Dash to sweep away all of the snow and clouds. In Hurricane Fluttershy, she is one of the ponies causing the first tornado's collapse; exhausted, she strays from her position and crashes into the pool below. Sunshower Raindrops turns up as a cadet in Wonderbolts Academy and is partnered with Thunderlane as his wingpony. When Spitfire challenges the cadets about whether they thought they could be Wonderbolts, Sunshower Raindrops is the first one she turns to, and she visibly crumples once Spitfire stops looking. Later on, she saves Pinkie Pie from falling. In season four, she appears in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1, Flight to the Finish, Rainbow Falls, Pinkie Pride, Simple Ways, It Ain't Easy Being Breezies, For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils, Leap of Faith, Trade Ya!, Equestria Games, Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1, and Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2. In season five, Sprinkle Medley appears in Bloom & Gloom. A Pegasus filly with the same color scheme as Sunshower Raindrops appears in flashbacks in The Cutie Mark Chronicles and Hurricane Fluttershy and in the present day in Flight to the Finish, Simple Ways as an Earth pony, and Twilight Time. Appearances Times stated below are approximate and taken from videos available online. Depiction in Rainbow Rocks Sunshower is one of many ponies seen in the establishing shot of Ponyville in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. Other depictions IDW comics Sunshower Raindrops appears on page 2 and on page 21. Merchandise A translucent mini-figure toy and collector card of Sunshower Raindrops have been released, with her name listed with a trademark symbol, as part of the tenth wave of mystery packs, which has been displayed at the 2014 American International Toy Fair. According to the collector card, Sunshower Raindrops "helps her friends look on the bright side!" Sunshower Raindrops appears on the fan-designed WeLoveFine T-shirt "Wonder Academy Sky High". Gallery See also * References de:Raindrops es:Raindrops gl:Raindrops it:Raindrops pl:Raindrops ru:Саншауер Рэйндропс Category:Background characters